


Young Bad Girls

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternia, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old fic of young scourge sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Bad Girls

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and TODAY is your second year of FLARPING. Recently, you’ve begun to play because, well, you’ve always held an interest in such things, and heard interesting stuff about it from other trolls on the interwebs. Not to mention, you would love to play the role of a legislacerator and get some early practice while you’re at it! There are enough bad trolls out there that this would make it easy, and the thought brought a grin to your face. All you needed to do was start out with a partner.

Your last partner was sadly culled, just for being a yellow blood. It was a shame, since she was such a reliable troll and those were hard to come by!

First, you go on the forums and post about your interest in such things. Within a moment, you incur someone’s interest. A troll by the name of Athena Lilana, and you’re both are even around the same age: four sweeps old. You IM her your conditions, and she accepts immediately. You ask about her history, and she answers that it’s her first time doing any of this, but has read up on the rules. Something you kind of prefer since it means you’ll be able to exert your influence over her, and possibly help her become a better troll.

You first run her through a game just between the both of you. It’s around your forest, of course, and you’re her Clouder. During this game, you find out she’s a blueblood, with light blue colored blood. She uses a rod as her strife specibus, and her horns are already curving upwards, just a bit larger than yours.

When you two switch positions in this campaign, you defeat whatever monsters you encounter; although they’re stronger than what you expect. Really, these were pretty tall cavern monsters, and you even encountered a griffin. But in the end because of this, you level much higher than your companion.

Then, we’re you’re done, you high-five her. You say, with a grin you could tell makes her uneasy from an expression she makes, but attempts to hide right after. “Good job, partner! Now, tomorrow we’re supposedly going up against a team that’s accepted our challenge.”

She looks at you, unsure, and asks, “Are you sure we’re going to beat them? I heard that girl was pretty brutal. Vriska Serket.”

You shrug. You heard rumors about the girl too, that she took practically no survivors from every campaign she was in, and her partner, Alexia, who relentlessly tormented trolls even outside of the game. Many other trolls knew about Alexia, but there was this strange aura of mystery that surrounded the former murderous troll. You felt like you had to investigate this matter entirely, and of course solve justice. You considered you would probably kill Alexia and then tie Vriska up to interrogate her.

You hear your partner ask, “Ummm, Alternia to Tez...you there?”

You snap out of your childish legislacerator fantasies and grin sheepishly. “Um, yes! Let’s do this. Oh wait, it’s tomorrow, hehehehehe!”

You feel yourself flush as your partner snickers at your mistake and elbows you in the side. “Don’t get too excited, alright? These peeps are pretty mean!”

You roll your eyes. “Yes, I knoooow, but I can’t wait! We’ll smash the badguys when they least expect it! Or when they try to backstab us, like the predictable criminals they are.”

This time it was Athena’s turn to role her eyes, and she said, “If I didn’t know better, I would think the girl in front of me was some newb.”

You elbowed her in the side and she laughed.

…

…

This was a total disaster.

You didn’t know where your partner was, and it was practically a fog ambush of some sort. You couldn’t see where anything was, and you had cuts all over your body from flying knives. You supposed you were lucky it wasn’t worse, but it could escalate soon, and so you hid behind some bushes. You tried not to cry, because legislacerators don’t do that and-- “Ouch! Watch it, tiny stuff!”

You look over to see a girl your age with strange curved horns, and big glasses, before you quickly wipe at your eyes. One of her eyes had seven pupils, and caused you to stare. Either way, you huff. You say, “You’re small too.”

The girl’s eyes lingered on the front of your shirt, and you pursed your lips before asking, “What?”

She stared at you and then said, “Noooooooothin’!”

You sneer and drub her with your cane right on her knee. “Liar!”

She swore and gnashed her teeth before reaching out for you. Soon, the both of you were tumbling down a hill, kicking, and punching each other. You realize that this was stupid, but you were in the right, so you couldn’t back down!

Once you both stopped falling down it, you found you were on top of her, and she was about to say something. An arrow stuck in the tree nearby your shoulders, and you quickly removed yourself from the other troll to face your new enemy. It was...Athena?

You asked, “What happened? Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Terezi. Terezi Pyrope!”

Athena smiled. “Messing with wigglers is always so hilarious. I just ambushed a couple of others FLARPING in this area too, you know.”

You look over at where the other girl is and she doesn’t seem to be moving. You don’t remember ever knocking her out. You gulp, and unsheathe the blade from your cane. Your former partner continues saying, “A teal blood and a blue blood shouldn’t be anything more different...”

You watch her, moving slowly towards her as she knocks an arrow. You wait until the last moment, your eyes on your opponent’s fingers. As soon as those move move, you’re no longer standing in your previous spot.

You’re now behind Athena, and you strike as quickly as you can. But the other troll blocks it somehow and trips you. Your head hits the ground first, disorienting you, and your cane easily falls from your tiny fingers. You feel a burning sensation in your shoulder and you realize that Athena’s stabbed you there. She pulls the blade out from that spot, and smiles maniacally as she goes straight for your head.

There’s a scream (which you think is yours) and you black out.

…

You dream of screams, and are surrounded by hung trolls whose faces have been ripped off. Their blood floors to the ground and makes a rainbow puddle at your feet. In your hands is a rope, and in the middle of them all, you can only cry.

You hear, “Wake up, loser!”

You open your eyes and sit up. You sort of regret the quick action, given that it wasn’t just a shallow cut. A blade went through your shoulder, after all. Your shoulder that was now bandaged up. You look over at the girl who’s rescued you and see you’re lying on some couch. You ask, “What are your terms?”

You expect something completely unreasonable, even ranging from ‘be my slave’ as one of the worst things. But hey, this girl did just save your life, didn’t she? You wonder if it’s truly fair, but your thoughts are put on hold when she says, “Be my new partner, who doesn’t betray me! You know, a sister.”

You stare at her. “Me?”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Yep! Who else? Besides, I wasn’t going to save you, until you shouted my name.”

You feel your blood kind of run cold, but then somehow turn like flaming embers lashing against your face like a sort of whip. “No I didn’t. I don’t even know who you are!”

The girl makes this smug kind of look. “Vriska Serket, here!”

You shook your head. “Okay, fine.”

Vriska pumped her fist in the air. “Okay, we’re the Scourge Sisters now!”

You barely moved at all and sullenly gazed at the firepit that was lit. You still felt like shit and that didn’t change a thing. You figured that Vriska knew you were still upset, and that was why she left you here in this room. Until she reappeared with what she termed to be an “awesome book”. You didn’t even look in her direction, and she gave the longest sigh. “Come on Pi-e-rope--I mean Pyrope! People betray you all the time, so get over it!”

This only made you feel worse, so you sunk into the couch even more. “...”

You hear her groan. “At least listen to the part about your ancestor in it.”

You perk up and look over at her. Then, when she sees she has your attention, she informed you about how Mindfang thought little of Redglare until the ancestor came to wreck havoc and literally turn her world upside-down. You are enraptured and now you’re leaning over and practically on top of the other girl. “Down, Pyrope! Jeeeeeeeez.”

You asked, “What happened at the end?”

When she replied, “Oh. She died because Mindfang controlled the lowbloods into hanging her.” You frowned and sighed as you plopped down. Then, she swung an arm around your shoulders. “But hey. We could be the partnership that Redglare and Mindfang never ended up being.”

You rolled your eyes and said, “And orchestrate the demise of the wicked?”

She made a sound like she was thinking and said, “You know what? I think it could work!”

You stared. “First, promise you won’t stab me in the back.”

She said, “Promise!”

You shook your head. You don’t know if you trusted her. Then the girl mentions you have something stuck on your face. You’re about to ask what when she wipes away a stray tear and you just stare at her. Then you just hug Vriska tightly, crying on her and ignoring the way she’s complaining. You’re just glad you have a friend now, and you sort of nearly miss the way she pats your head awkwardly after she stops complaining.

“It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
